onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:When Luffy said he wanted 10 Nakama, does that include himself as 1st member?
I have been reading alot of forums lately about who the 10th nakama would be for the Strawhat Pirates, and have been confused because people keep saying Luffy is not the 1st Member and that Zoro is, what is the right answer? Does Luffy including himself have 9 members or 8 members NOT including Luffy? MegaFan 15:11, August 14, 2010 If you said you wanted 10 friends or 10 crewmates would you be including yourself? Answer, no. Thus Luffy isn't. Bastian9 17:05, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Well first off, does he want 10 friends or a crew of 10 people? If he wants 10 friends, he's not included, but if he wants a crew of 10, then he's included. This debate has been going around for a while and I honestly don't think there's gonna be a right answer until they get 2 more nakama and end of discussion, or 1 more and the series ends, or they get 3 more and we're all wrong.Galcion 17:58, August 14, 2010 (UTC) No, he said he wanted ten nakama (which can be translated as crew members, friends, companions, family members, etc.) thus he wasn't including himself. Now that's just Luffy's wish so he isn't necessarily going to be correct.Bastian9 18:29, August 14, 2010 (UTC) if my memory serves me correcly luffy said something like "maybe like 10 nakama or so" I really dont think they are gonna add in anymore crew members, the more you have the more it divides the focus off a main character. I am thinking maybe oda will add in some muscle that isnt really like main characters like they have in other crews. Take the buggy pirates for example, you got buggy and his 2 main fighters, the rest are just normal guys that arent even named. They should add in a small group of fighters for the story line and maybe a few of them get killed in blackbeard fight which blows luffy's fuse... From what I read, he said he wanted at least 10 members(or nakama, or people, whatever fits you best) and he was not including himself, and, unless if we should officialy count Sunny as a member which this wiki seems to have done for a long time, he has 8 members now so thats why I'am sure there can/will be 1 or 2 more final members and that should be the limit. But for all we know we could end up wrong since the Straw Hats could most likely as well not get anymore members. Also, to the user above me, "the more you have the more it divides the focus off a main character." ''Agreed.Chopperdude 08:43, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, I think the' TOTAL crew of the Strawhats would be '''10 persons. Why? The Blackbeard Pirates have 10 members, if you count the pair Doc Q and Stronger as one member. As the Blackbeard Pirates are the Dark Mirror of the Strawhats, I bet one extra member will be added to make for it. If you think about it, its easy to make near all the future fighting pairs... Luffy vs. Blackbeard, Zoro vs Shiliew, Doc Q vs. Chopper, etc. But no idea who will take on the immense Sanjuan Wolf. I don't count Doc Q and Stronger as one member like many others(I believe Stronger will turn out be a dark, scary horse who can fight on his own), so we can get two final members for all we know and then the Straw Hats will truly mirror the Blackbeards. I'am not saying it will happen, I'am just saying. 07:41, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Maybe Luffy will recruit a pair of tag-team fighting twins in the New World and they'll fight Sanjuan Wolf together? The 10th member of the crew will be a fishmen hence the aquarium on deck. So he has a room already. I like the idea of tag team twins!----------Jety Lefr I dont think they will recruit anymore. MegaFan Luffy vs Blackbeard Zoro vs Shiliew Nami vs Lafitte Usopp vs Van Auger Sanji vs Jesus Burgess Chopper vs Doc Q and Stronger Robin vs Catarina Devon Franky vs Vasco Shot Brooke vs Avalo Pizarro Surume and 10th/9th and 10th vs Sanjuan Wolf I don't think Surume will be able to fight Sanjuan by himself, as he was easily taken out by that other Giant, but his size may help if he does end up joining. Hope Vivi will join after she realized that living in Alabasta is kinda boring! but what kind of new member is needed? Ruffy got a Musician, Carpenter, Sniper, Navigator, Doctor, Cook and an Archeologist and also a Swordsmen... maybe a maid? Helmsman. Law Will be Ally until the End??? ---- Didn't Luffy said: "10 people" instead of "10 nakama"? Also, wasn't the fact that he wanted 10 people not filler? I can't seem to find it in the Manga but I did find it in the Anime. So far, the entire discussion in the anime went something like this: A: "Are you a bounty hunter?" - L: "I'm a pirate." - A: "Pirate? Just you?" - L: "It's just me right now, but I'll find a crew eventually. Let's see... I think about 10 people sound right." - A: "I see, so you are a pirate." In the Manga it skipped this entire part and the first time Luffy saw Alvida is also when Coby made his announcement that he was out of the Alvida Pirates. Which is why I think the entire part was maybe filler and maybe not true, also, as we are just half-through the series (I think the next part is gonna happen a lot faster) and Luffy did recruit 4 people in each segment of his travels (Zoro, Usopp, Sanji and Nami in East Blue - Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brooke in the Grand Line). I think it will be only natural we won't get 2 new Nakama in this segment, but 4. KrakenNLDUser | Talk 15:04, October 9, 2011 (UTC) http://www.mangabit.com/manga/one-piece/chapter/1/page/50 Bottom right panel. ;D Neowitch 09.10.2011 I wasn't even looking at Romance Dawn :o. But thanks, but in that scans he does say "I hope I can find atleast 10 people!!" so he doesn't include himself. And sorry, I read the manga after the anime ran out of episodes and thus are not that familiar with the Early Manga Chapters. KrakenNLDUser | Talk 15:25, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I didn't read the earlier chapters either. I just looked it up for this. xD I think you should look at other translations but from this one it looks like there will be at least 10 people other than Luffy.Neowitch